mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego CUUSOO Projects
The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Lego CUUSOO Projects were ideas presented in early 2012 on the Lego CUUSOO website. The main idea of the project was to make a Lego theme based off the My Little Pony friendship is Magic television show. There were two MLP themed projects in the support stage, trying to get 10,000 supporting votes from CUUSOO members. Background on CUUSOO CUUSOO is a Japanese partner of the LEGO Group. They work with the LEGO Group to produce community supported sets. CUUSOO and LEGO started working together in 2008. In October 2011, it was announced that anyone could upload a creation to lego.cuusoo.com, and if their creation receives enough (10,000) supporters, it will be reviewed by the LEGO Group for a chance to be made into an official LEGO product. The project is currently in open beta. Background on the My Little Pony project CM4S's project On January 1st, 2012 CUUSOO user CM4S posted a project on the CUUSOO website to make a Lego theme based off the My Little Pony television show. CM4S has designed several set concepts based off locations from the show, including Sweet Apple Acres, the royal carriage, the Cloudsdale Race, Applebuck Season, and most recently Sugarcube Corner Kitchen. CM4S has also listed ideas for other sets. Before the rejection in June 2012, the project had 401 supporters. Addam's Project On February 29, 2012, CUUSOO user Addam posted a project on the CUUSOO website to create pony shaped minifigures (aka miniponies) based off the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic television show. Currently Addam has designed figures of the Mane Six as well as a few secondary characters including Big Macintosh, Derpy Hooves, a changeling from the season 2 final, and Vinyl Scratch. Addam uses Karol Pawlinski’s downloadable 3D pony library for the headpiece, hair, and tail of the 3D models. Addam has stated that he was currently working on concepts for a few small sets, the first one made being Vinyl Scratch's turntable and loudspeakers. He has recently made mini models of Twilight's tree house, the Sweet Apple Acres barn, and Rainbow Dash's house. Project History February 29, 2012 - project started, 0 supporters March 4, 2012 - 200 supporters March 5, 2012 - 500 supporters March 22, 2012 - 1000 supporters April 19, 2012 - 2000 supporters April 25, 2012 - 5000 supporters May 7, 2012 - 6000 supporters May 16, 2012 - 7000 supporters June 4, 2012 - 7720 supporters, then archived and rejected Lego’s response On June 4, 2012, the Lego Review Stage for some achieved projects had been finished, and the two projects were rejected and then archived. This is what LEGO had to say: "Decision on the IP's fit with the LEGO Brand 2012.06.04 First and foremost, congratulations to Addam for gaining so many supporters for this very well done concept on LEGO CUUSOO. The work you have put into the concepts for potential LEGO renditions of My Little Pony figures and playsets is outstanding. We know My Little Pony is very popular, and these concepts would make great products. Our team has done our due diligence. Since the property is owned by Hasbro we've decided it’s neither a brand fit nor a strategic fit for the LEGO Group to pursue a My Little Pony license, and so we will not consider My Little Pony projects on LEGO CUUSOO further. We see how enthusiastic and hopeful MLP fans are at the possibility of a LEGO line and are sorry to be the bearers of this disappointing news. Since LEGO CUUSOO opens us to new product suggestions, naturally people will suggest concepts that aren’t a strategic fit. We are grateful for the spirit behind projects like the My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic project. It keeps us sharp and looking toward the future of the LEGO brick. The LEGO CUUSOO Team" ---- On March 15, 2012, when Addam's project reached 500 supporters, LEGO posted the following comment on the project’s page: “Congratulatory message from LEGO for +500 votes Congratulations on all of the supporters! Great job on the concept pony figurines, it's clear you've captured the look and feel of My Little Pony as a potential LEGO model. With the popularity of the new show, it's clear people would want a LEGO tribute. Of course if this reaches 10,000, we'd have to secure a license. Until then, best of luck on your journey to 10,000 supporters! Please understand that this initial green light does not have an effect on the LEGO Review that will take place if the project reaches 10,000 supporters. Until then, we wish you the best of luck on your journey to 10,000 supporters! The LEGO CUUSOO Team” Hasbro’s response There has currently been no official response from Hasbro about the projects, however (according to conversations on twitter) Hasbro is now aware of them. Gallery MLP-LEGO-Mini-Models-1.jpg|Addam's Mini sets concept MLP-LEGO-DJ-Pon-3(Vinyl-Scratch).jpg|Are you ready to PARTY? MLP-LEGO-changeling.jpg|V2 Changeling MLP-LEGO-Twilight-Sparkle.png|A Twilightlicious Twilight minipony MLP-LEGO-Big-Macintosh.jpg|Eeyup MLP-LEGO-Rainbow-Dash.jpg|V1 Rainbow Dash MLP-LEGO-Derpy.png|V1 Derpy MLP-LEGO-V1-Assembly.png|Version 1 Assembly (wing clip is part of back) MLP-LEGO-Derpy-Cover.png|V1 Derpy Cover image MLP-LEGO-Box-Art.jpg|CM4S's box art concept CM4SCloudsdale2.png|CM4S's Cloudsdale Races set concept CM4SSugarCube1.png|CM4S's Sugarcube Corner Kitchen set concept MLP-LEGO-Royal-Carriage.jpg|CM4S's Royal Carriage set concept MLP-LEGO-Applebuck-Season.jpg|CM4S's Applebuck Season set concept External links CM4S's project Addam's project Addam's project Facebook fan site Category:Fandom Category:Fan labor